Dream
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Lying in his hospital bed at noon on a lazy day, all Havoc can do is wonder about the one who forced him into "walking rehab" and just how he fell in love with her. Havoc/Lust


FMA © Hiromu Arakawa

Dream

A nice, long drag was what Jean Havoc took from his first and only cigarette of the day. He sighed, lowering the coveted smoke from his lips, still parted in lazy wonder. The day was slow, making him itch to move and get back into the action with his comrades. Fat, heavy clouds idly wobbled in the sky, too lethargic to move unless a rare gust of poignant shoved them forward.

Still, Havoc was trapped in his hospital bed at noon sharp. His mother would visit him occasionally along with Breda, Riza, and the others, but the colonel remained at a distance. Roy placed a challenge on Havoc, one that enticed the lieutenant to stand up and walk again with so much agony thrusting through him as he endured the torture of rehabilitation. Still, Roy would be waiting, and Havoc just had to catch up.

Havoc recently suffered through another strenuous hour of attempting to walk again. His legs felt like they were on fire when he struggled to hoist himself over from one wall to the other. The task itself seemed never-ending while a normal person could strut over in a couple seconds. However, Havoc's determination pulled him through, and he was currently resting after lunch to obtain some semblance of strength to drag him through the next exercise when his mind wandered back to her.

Solaris AKA Lust AKA Big-breasted woman that forced him into "walking rehab".

Groaning at the thought at her stunning violet eyes, her ebony lips sultrily forming a coy smirk, her enormous boobs, which was what he really liked about her, but more importantly, Havoc thought he was in love.

Their conversations over quant dates would last hours, chatting about whatever subject interested them. Sure, Lust tried prying into his military life, but Havoc knew decisively how to separate joy from work. While on dates, whenever he would deny her information, her eyebrow would irk up in annoyance, and her charming smile lost its touch for a millisecond. However, Lust knew how to put on a performance and laugh softly in a tone that made Havoc melt.

He distinctively remembered that she liked roses, and her reaction to the first batch brought a large smile to his face as he remembered.

…

"_Oh," 'Solaris' mused in shock, mouth forming a small 'o' as Havoc hoisted the ruby flowers out in front of them._

"_The colonel always said that roses were a good way to go," Havoc snickered as Solaris accepted them. "Nice dress, looks amazing on you."_

_Solaris nodded somewhat blankly, still gazing at the gem of flowers. She inhaled their scent deeply and smiled lazily. "They're beautiful, Jean."_

"_Well, a beautiful woman like you deserves beautiful things." Havoc grinned, sitting down in the wooden chair at the outdoor restaurant they decided at for lunch._

_Peering up to him in surprise, Solaris allowed another smile to grace her face, and she inwardly chortled at Havoc's goofy expression. "Do you always give roses to the pretty ones?"_

"_Never tried before, but it seems that it works." At Solaris' crude glower, Havoc quickly raised his hands in defenses. "Just kidding! Honestly, Solaris, you are the first girl I ever gave roses."_

"_I'm…I'm honored," Solaris replied with slightly colored cheeks, but as Lust, she inwardly smacked herself in the forehead for her blasé stupidity. "You didn't have to bring me anything, but you, Jean."_

_It was Havoc's turn to reddened, sheepishly scratching through his blonde hair and sniggered. "Aw, shucks, Solaris, I'm not a saint."_

"_Neither am I."_

_He took that comment in slight surprise, but sneered, "I can tell."_

"_For me, nobody in this world is a saint. We all have some…thorns in our sides," Solaris snickered, plucking out one of the abundant roses and stuck it behind her ear._

…

Havoc recalled that there was no blood dripping down her ear. It must have been her "healing abilities" he realized later on when he discovered she was a Homunculus. Hesitantly, he inhaled a puff of toxic air from his cigarette before sputtering and hacked up smog. Solaris always warned him that he would die soon if he did not kick his habit, and he chuckled when she told him that.

…

"_You'll die," Solaris stated bluntly as they walked along Central City's streets._

_Havoc gazed up to the pitch-black sky with moonlight as their only witness. No stars shown as he crushed the dwindled cigarette underneath his boat. "Nope, I'm not gonna die."_

"_Come now, Jean, you can't honestly believe you'll live forever. You're just killing yourself by smoking those disgusting things."_

"_Aw, you're worried. That's cute."_

_Solaris elbowed him roughly in his ribs, and he grimaced, smirking quirkily and held his side. "I'm serious. Humans are very fragile."_

"_But you aren't?"_

_Realizing her error, Solaris immediately turned to Havoc who kept a placid expression on his normally laidback face. "I mean…if we aren't careful, our lives could quickly end."_

"_Yeah, good point. Being in the military, I'm in danger all the time. Fighting wars, going after serial killers-"_

"_Serial killers? Like the Ishbalan man with the scar?"_

_He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and noticed that, once again, her chest was covered. His hormones desired to see her breasts, but Havoc kept his mouth shut when she noticed his eyes lowering. Cupping his chin, she hoisted his face up to her and smirked._

"_Have you captured him?" she asked._

"_The man, we call him Scar, is still on the loose, but I'll protect you," Havoc vowed, taking her hand. "Don't worry about anything, Solaris. I'm on your side."_

_As Lust, she felt a strange paranormal guilt. He was human, the enemy, one to be sacrificed for Father's plan, but he acted as if he genuinely cared for her. It was a feeling that she never thought about, being cared for and protected by a member of the opposite sex. Father would never approve, and she argued with herself that everything she did was for Father. Besides, he would obliterate her if he ever found about her having treasonous moments._

_Lust knew her mission well. It was to invade the inner circle of Mustang by dating one of his compatriots, but she just had to choose the man who she never realized would deepen her into a strange desire. She reasoned with herself internally, but each answer seemed wrong._

_It was for information._

_It was for stealing Mustang's secrets._

_It was for making Father proud._

_It was for making the humans fall to Father's plan._

_Lust looked down, pursing her lips and realized she had not asked for information about his work for weeks. Nothing on Mustang, their plans, his subordinates, the Elric brothers, what they knew on her family, nothing. Father would be disappointed and vehement about her lack of answers, but he didn't matter. Two conclusions finally made sense in her mind._

_It was to spend more time with Havoc._

_It was to be with him and think, that even for those few moments, she was human._

_It was, to some strange extent, love._

_Lust felt warm tears slip down her face, and she instantly turned away and took a shaky breath. Havoc snatched her shoulder, asking what was wrong when she pushed away from him. Shaking her head, she used her gloved hand to dry her dark lavender eyes like that would solve everything, just by wiping him away._

"_I'm sorry, Jean," she whispered in a tone that was unheard by anyone, so soft and velvety, but broken like a lost child's. "I have to go."_

"_Solaris, please!" Havoc cried as she briskly stormed off. "Was it something I said? I'm sorry, whatever I did! Come on, Solaris! Solaris, come back, please!"_

_His cries feel on deaf ears as Lust, back to being fake Solaris, darted down a back alley. When she heard Havoc's heavy footsteps, she dove into one of the many manholes that led back to Father. As she descended, Lust heard him scream for her in sadness and worry, ripping through Heaven above if there was one._

"_Forgive me," she whispered and vanished into the darkness._

…

A few days after that, she reappeared as Lust and cut him down. Lust chose to be with her Father and that twisted family of lying, murderous freaks of unnatural insanity. She could have rebelled like the original Greed, but Havoc heard what happened to him from Roy who heard it from the second Greed that inhabited Ling.

Still, Havoc could never blame Lust. She was following orders, and he was following his. Their match was never meant to be as much as he wished. Havoc fell in love with Lust, and he wondered if she ever felt the same about him. They worked on different sides, and she was trying to infiltrate his, but their moments, tender and too few, hung heavily onto Havoc.

Now, he would dream about her smile, her eyes, and her boobs. Perhaps, one day, when he crossed over the "Gate", their dream could finally be realized.


End file.
